The Truth and The Lie
by alltheships
Summary: Aislinn, a new vampire, has enrolled in the Cullens' high school. As she becomes friends with the Cullens, they find that she has more in common with them than they thought. The Cullens learn that they can't trust everyone, they can only find the truth.
1. Chapter 1

**Post-Breaking Dawn. The Cullens and Jacob move to a new town to have a new start. What they don't know is that this town already has another vampire. And they may have more connections to her than they thought. R&R! I really like where this story is going...so read. and review.**

~Aislinn's POV~

I didn't know exactly what drew me to this dreary town. It may be the certain charm this place has, or just the fact that it's rainy and the sun rarely peeks

out of the clouds.

It was weird buying a house all by myself because I had always imagined moving _in_ with someone I loved, not buying a house in a small town all alone.

I haven't found anyone like myself in a long time, I've been a loner for so long I don't want to dwell on the friendships I had made long ago with some

vampires that I will not be visiting any longer.

Their names were James, Laurent, and Victoria. I found them and they took me in under their wing. We were nomads, we traveled all around, and went on

rampages. Killing sprees, you could say. After a while, I felt their negative ways and knew that this was the life I would lead. I had a premonition that they

would do no good, or worse things than they had already done, and went to search for a better way. However, it wasn't so easy. I massacred a few small

towns up in the North, I just couldn't be stopped. My thirst was like nothing else. It overpowered me.

I became so powerful, and more of the innocent humans began expecting something. That is when I got my visit from the Volturi. When I say Volturi, I don't

mean all of them, I mean only Caius and a few of the Guard. They ordered me to be burned right away, however I told them I would not go out without a

fight. Not a physical fight persay, but I told them my long story and most importantly my talent. I showed them that I could see what emotions someone has

and what might drive those emotions. I showed him how I knew about James, Laurent, and Victoria being involved in something bad. It took quite a long

time, but I told him what great use I am to the world. He said he wanted me to join him back in Italy, but I found a way out of it...again I can pursue

anything I want.

And this is what brings me here. In this weird little house in this weird little town, enrolling as a Junior in High School.

I have been to high school nine times, so I can tell you Homecoming isn't any better the second, third, or ninth time. Every time I show up, in the same

gold, shimmery dress and see the depressed looks on all of my rejects who had asked me the day, week, or month before. Oh, and then you see all the

jocks checking you out and you see that they're hormones are all over the place. _Please, get over yourself. _And then I see all the girls staring at me, jealous,

and also just annoyed at the fact that I wasn't interested in being friends with them. I don't make friends easily, so when I make one...well you know that's

barely ever happened. And let me just tell you, this town won't be any different.

**So...I know it's kinda short but I'll give you a REALLY long one if you review. I want at least nine reviews...come on...it's the holidays! Have some spirit!! XD ~alltheships~  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Post-Breaking Dawn. The Cullens and Jacob move to a new town to have a new start. What they don't know is that this town already has another vampire. And they may have more connections to her than they thought. R&R!**

**This is one of my favorite stories I've written so please R&R!**

~Aislinn's POV~

"Welcome to Hell," A voice said behind me.

I turned around to see an average looking boy leaning up against the wall, checking me out. I rolled my eyes, I didn't want any real boyfriends, or friends at that. I just wanted to have my fun, teasing teenage boys, and then find another town once I graduated.

"Yeah, okay. Hell? I wouldn't go that far." I challenged, just for fun.

He was taken aback by my tone and what I said.

"Sorry, I guess I just hate this place. This town is just, I hate it," He explained casually. "I just thought you might need a friend."

I chuckled and grabbed my books out of my locker.

"Well, um..." I pried for his name.

"Stephen." He answered quickly, running his fingers through his hair. God, he smelled good, even though I had just been hunting, and I didn't eat like that anymore.

"Well, Stephen, I guess I do need an escort to my first period," I smirked.

His eyes light up and he lead me through the hallway.

"Um...What's your class schedule?" He asked as we walked down the hall.

"I'm Aislinn." I told him, twirling my hair in my fingers.

All the boys shot him angry looks, probably thinking "damn, she was mine!"

A jock nodded his head at me, hinting at me. I winked at him, just to tease him.

"Oh, I have Poetry with Mr. Franklin and then Chemistry with Ms. Goller." I stated, almost forgetting about him completely.

"Great. Let me take you there." He replied eagerly, although I wasn't paying attention.

I scribbled my cell on a piece of paper and threw it at the jock. He picked it up off the floor and put it into his pocket.

This was _too_ easy.

Meanwhile, Stephen didn't even notice. Clueless.

* * * * *

I walked into class right as the bell went off. Perfect.

I went to sit down when I was stopped by the teacher.

"Class, we have a new student with us." The teacher told them, referring to me.

Ugh, same-old-same-old introduction.

A few guys towards the back nudged each other, looking at me. One was the guy I flicked my number at. Great.

A girl and a boy seated together stared at me, almost as if they knew something about me. It can't be, more vampires in this town. Just my luck.

I smiled sarcastically at them.

"Would you like to tell us about yourself?" He asked, not really meaning it as a question, more of a demand.

"Um," I answered. "I'm alright. They'll probably get to know me _later._"

I emphasized "later," winking at the jocks. They all looked at each other and burst into laughter, pleased with themselves.

Mr. Franklin crossed his arms and looked irritated.

"Where are you from?" He asked.

"Here." I said blankly.

The jocks burst into laughter, although I didn't see how it was that funny.

"What's your name?"

"Aislinn Rose Dolores." I said quickly, answering his questions rapid-fire.

"Do you have any siblings?"

"No." I snarled, the thought of my sister and brother killed me inside.

"What do you do for fun?"

"Well, now that you asked," I purred, which caused all the boys in the room to smirk. "I love to go hiking," I answered, looking at the girl and boy, who were most definitely vampires, hinting that I was a "veggie" too.

The girl smiled, seeming if she already knew that. Probably some dumb talent that she had.

"Why did you move here?" The teacher asked.

I wondered why he would ask such a personal question, it seemed peculiar.

I quickly spit out my cover story, my grandma and I moved here after my parents died.

"I'm sorry about your parents," Mr. Franklin sympathized.

"It's fine."

* * * * *

I walked into the cafeteria, without the golden retriever Stephen or the hound dogs, A.K.A. the jocks, thank god.

I got into the line and grabbed some random food, not paying attention, because I knew I wouldn't eat it.

I payed for it and walked into the center of the cafeteria. I stood there, not knowing where to sit. By myself? With Stephen? With the jocks?

In the middle of deciding, I was swept away my the short little vampire girl from my Poetry class.

She lead me to a table where a husky looking boy, five vampires, and a vampire-looking girl with a heartbeat. How unusual.

"Hi, I'm Alice," The pixie-like girl told me. "This is my family, Edward, Bella, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Renesmee, and Jacob."

I raised my eyebrows at the word "family." How could that be a family?

The golden-brown haired boy answered my thoughts.

"Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, Bella, and I are all vampires, Jacob, here, is a werewolf, and Renesmee is a half-human/half-vampire, Bella and my daughter." He explained quietly.

"Wow, that's interesting. What's your cover story?" I chuckled, actually wondering what they could have possibly come up with.

"Carlisle and Esme are our _parents_, who are the older ones of our family, and they have _adopted _all of us." Alice explained.

"That's pretty much the basics." Bella told me.

"And, what about you?" Edward asked.

"I moved here with my _Grandma_, who doesn't exist, and am living with her." I said.

"What's your history?" Jasper questioned.

"I don't quite remember the beginning. I just knew I got in a wrong crowd, massacred a few towns, got visited by the Volturi, convinced them not to kill me, tried to change my life, became a "veggie," and now I'm here."

Alice and Jasper looked at each other, making it seem like they got into a wrong crowd too.

"Who were these vampires?" Alice asked curiously and anxiously.

"There names are James, Victoria, and Laurent. I now don't know what has become of them though."

The family's eyes opened wide and they stared at each other.

Sheesh.

Bella opened her mouth and gasped.

"I think we might, well, have more in common than you know." Edward spoke finally.

**It will get interesting...so R&R! Also, please I need some reviews to make the holidays special! So let's all be merry and bright and write some reviews.**

**I'll put the chapter up if I have 7 reviews! **


End file.
